


Exception to the Rule

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Human!Shiro, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Merlance, Merpeople, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Sweet, established relationships - Freeform, merfolk, merkeith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: As a rule, merfolk did not rescue humans. Mostly because they were the ones to cause their boats to crash into the rocks in the first place. But Shiro was different. He was worth saving.Written for Orion: A Shklance Zine.





	Exception to the Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share the piece I wrote for [Orion: A Shklance Zine](https://shklancezine.tumblr.com/)! What a great group of talented people!! I'm so happy I was included~
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes, of course. And the fantastic mods from the zine.  
> Please enjoy!!

Lance wasted no time. Once his shift was over, he dove off of the rocks and into the waves with a splash, his long, powerful tail propelling him through the water, deeper and deeper, until he completely bypassed their village and was clear of the reef on its far side.

He was on a mission. And he hated to keep anyone waiting.

Lance slowed as he neared the drop off. Fathoms below, in the inky darkness, lived creatures both mysterious and dangerous. It was not his place to seek them out, nor had he planned on it. But this was also where the hunters caught their largest prey. And when there was an entire village of merfolk to feed, the larger the catch, the better.

When Lance was younger, he’d dreamed of being a hunter. Their job was so important to the survival of their pod. Not only did they supply the entire community with fresh meat, but they also protected them from predators which may have seen a merman such as Lance as their next meal.

He shuddered at the thought.

Yes, the hunters were amazing, but, as it turned out, that was not Lance’s lot in life. He was chosen for a much higher calling.

Literally, as his post was above the surface, atop jagged rocks.

He, like the other sirens, would use his voice to lure unsuspecting humans to their death. It may seem cruel, but it was another way the merfolk protected themselves. Humans were dangerous and the rocks were far enough away from the village to throw those barbarians off of their trail.

As their leader often said, the only good human was a dead one. And Lance had believed that fully. That was, until something happened that changed the way he thought about humans forever.

But, even if one human was kindhearted, that didn’t speak for the rest of them. Any mermaid caught dead or alive was worth a fortune to the land dwellers and Lance had a family to protect. Though, he was certain his older brothers and sisters would put up a fight, should any human get close enough – or be foolish enough – to try and capture them.

He shook the thought, focusing on why he’d come to the drop off in the first place. He had a hunter to find. And, just as he began scanning the area, Lance spotted a familiar red and white patterned tail, adorned with beautiful but deadly spines, each containing enough venom to incapacitate an attacker – should the need arise.

Lance opened his mouth to call out to him, but stopped when Keith let out a war cry, shooting forward and spinning his sharpened blade with ease. A moment later, the hunter emerged from behind the rock, carrying a fair-sized beast over his shoulder. His face was smeared in his catch’s mess, but he looked no less handsome, his dark hair floating around his head and his violet, almost black eyes piercing.

“Keith!” Lance waved to him, but Keith turned the other direction, toward a group of hunters heading their way.

“You have gone off alone again,” the largest scolded him. “You know we are-”

“To hunt in a pack,” Keith finished for him, wiping some of the mess from his cheek. “Kolivan, I know I-”

“Have disobeyed me again.” He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lance shrunk back, hiding himself behind some kelp while Keith was reprimanded. It was not his place to speak against the hunters’ elder and leader. Even if Keith did so flippantly.

“You’re to remain with the pod while the rest of us go into the midnight zone,” Kolivan finished his lecture with a punishment. And Keith did not look like he was having it.

“Kolivan! That’s not fair!” he argued. Two other hunters that Lance vaguely recognized swam up and took Keith’s catch from him. Not that Keith noticed. He was too busy arguing with the older merman.

“You will learn not to go off as you please,” Kolivan commanded. “There are beasts in the deep much more formidable than your prize here.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to what Lance still considered an impressive spoil. “Perhaps next time.”

Keith opened his mouth, but then shut it, stowing his blade in its sheath. “Fine.”

Kolivan smiled – or, at least, the closest thing to a smile Lance had ever seen on him – “Good.”

Then they were gone, two swimming Keith’s catch back to the pod while the rest continued over the edge of the drop off and deep into the inky darkness below, leaving Keith alone.

After a moment, Lance swam forward. “Hey.” He gave a little wave when Keith finally looked up.

“You’re late,” Keith said, face serious. Then he smiled. “But I got the evening off, as requested.”

Lance returned the sentiment, feeling proud. Keith often disobeyed orders, but today it was with a purpose. Because, as they’d planned a few days prior, they were going to visit who Keith so fondly called ‘The Exception to the Rule.’

Not that he was one for following the rules, anyway.

“Do you think he’s missed us?” Lance asked once he’d tidied Keith up and they began swimming away from the drop off and toward the surface.

“I’m sure he’s been counting the minutes,” Keith replied sarcastically, though his smile didn’t fade. It was hard to coordinate their visits, but it was always worth it when their plans worked out. And as lovely as alone time was, Lance much preferred it when the three of them were together.

“We’d better hurry then,” Lance teased and shot forward, ignoring Keith’s indignant growl behind him and speeding through the water.

He wasn’t called their pod’s fastest swimmer for nothing.

But Keith was no slouch and had just about caught up to him by the time they broke the surface.

“You got a head start,” Keith accused, tugging on Lance’s fin and pulling him back under. Lance opened his mouth to give a smart reply, but was cut off when Keith pressed their lips together. Lance hummed, flaring his gills and sending out a flurry of bubbles around them. “Now,” Keith began when they pulled apart. “Let’s go see how he’s doing.”

They swam toward the now familiar beach. And there, on its sandy shore, lay the most beautiful human Lance had ever beheld. He was on his back, one leg bent at the knee, and a hand on his chest as he snoozed in the warmth of the sun. His other arm, which was wrapped in dried kelp, lay at his side, still healing from his injury.

As a rule, merfolk did not rescue humans. Mostly because they were the ones to cause their boats to crash into the rocks in the first place. But Shiro was different. He was worth saving.

Lance and the other sirens had only been partially responsible for his wreck. They’d been singing their hearts out since the moment they spotted the vessel through the heavy rainfall. But it wasn’t entirely their doing. A bolt of lightning, closer than Lance had ever seen it, struck the mast. And when his eyes had finally readjusted to the dark, the ship was on fire.

Now, Lance had no intention of saving any of the two-legged monsters that hunted their kind for trophy and sport. But, just as he was about to follow the rest of the sirens back under the water, someone called out to him. ‘Hang on!’ he’d said as he struggled against the waves toward Lance.

But then a large piece of the burning boat fell down, hitting the man’s arm and dragging him under. Lance should have taken the opportunity to leave, but the man had been trying to save him, as if he was one of his fellow humans drowning in the sea. And so, unable to leave such a brave man to die, Lance dove beneath the waves and hauled him toward the remote island, far from his pod and the rocky scene of the wreck.

He’d tried to explain his lateness later, but the others were too busy celebrating to care or even notice his prolonged absence.

After that, he’d kept his human a secret, sneaking off to bring him food and medicine, until he could no longer keep it to himself and he told Keith.

Keith had been shocked at first, but, after getting to know Shiro, he understood what Lance saw in him. And what Keith would later admit to seeing in Shiro for himself, as well.

They tried to visit as often as they could, making sure to bring fresh salve for Shiro’s arm and food so he wouldn’t go hungry. Though, the human told them he’d found fruit bearing trees on the island. Whatever that meant.

“Let’s sneak up on him,” Keith suggested, bringing Lance to the present. Lance turned toward him and saw the other merman grinning wickedly.

“You’re bad.” Lance shook his head. “I’d rather wake him with a kiss.”

Keith raised his brows. “First one to the shore gets that honor.” And then he was off, leaving Lance gaping like a fish behind him. But Lance quickly recovered, swimming through the shallows and toward the sand.

Lance had been determined to keep his title and pulled in front of Keith at the last moment, securing both it and his victory.

“I let you win,” Keith said when Lance heaved himself up onto the sand and flopped onto his back.

“How kind of you,” Lance returned breathlessly, flicking his fin to splash water in Keith’s face.

When they were young, Keith and Lance, along with the rest of the nursery, had been told the legend of how merfolk used to walk on land alongside the humans, shedding their skin and using legs. But then humans began stealing and selling their tails, stranding them on land, far away from their families, which was why his pod kept far from the shores and sunk any ships that came too close.

“A little help?” Lance asked, gesturing toward his tail.

Keith rolled his eyes, but nodded. “I spoil you.”

Lance beamed and then took Keith’s hand in his, setting it to rest where his scales met the softer skin of his belly. And Keith, carefully as he could, began peeling Lance’s tail away.

“Ahhh…” Lance gripped Keith’s wrist, but didn’t stop him. It was a strange feeling, shifting forms. It burned at first, but Lance closed his eyes and pushed through. It was easier with Keith helping him. And once he was done, he returned the favor, blushing as Keith released some choice words.

“Every time,” he complained as they stowed their tails. “Hurts like a-”

“Shh!” Lance put a finger to Keith’s lips, silencing him. “He’ll hear you.”

Shiro knew their secret. Not that Lance had openly shared it. In fact, he’d been shifting and hiding his skin, dressing up in clothing he’d nicked from the wreck in an attempt to disguise himself as a fellow human. Of course, when Lance had first brought Keith to visit, Shiro confessed that he’d figured it out.

“But,” Lance had said, his eyes wide and mouth agape. “How-”

“Did I know?” Shiro asked with a chuckle. “I’m on a remote island in the middle of the ocean and you manage to visit me every day.” He gave a soft smile. “Give me a little credit.”

But that was weeks ago. And now Keith and Lance visited him whenever they could, shedding their skin, but forgoing the disguises. Though, Shiro still blushed at their nudity and Keith still called him – and all humans for that matter – a prude.

Lance crept toward their slumbering human, wetting his lips as he crouched beside him. Shiro was so beautiful. From his dark hair with shell-white fringe to his long eyelashes, full lips, and strong jaw. Even the scar across his nose only added to his allure. Of course, Keith was unfairly handsome as well. Lance was so lucky to have them both.

“Get on with it,” Keith grumbled from behind him, probably still sore about his loss.

Lance shot him a smile over his shoulder and then faced Shiro, bracing his hands against the sand on either side of the human’s head. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Shiro’s. Once. Twice. Then he pressed more firmly, making a delighted – if not embarrassing – little trilling sound in the back of his throat.

Warm, calloused fingers found their way into Lance’s hair, holding his head still as Shiro returned the kiss, slotting their lips together before pulling back and smiling up at him. “You came back,” Shiro said, eyes soft.

“We promised, didn’t we?” Keith answered before Lance could.

“That, you did.” Shiro craned his neck to look past Lance and at Keith. “Mermen of your word,” he teased. Then he paused, gaze sweeping over their bare flesh. “I see you’ve shed your tails again.”

Call it a force of habit, but Lance liked to present himself in a way that would be familiar to Shiro. Even if the human knew about their true forms. Plus, it was much easier moving on land without their heavy – and admittedly awkward – fins.

“I like them, you know,” Shiro went on, his lips curved in a fond smile. He took Lance’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles. “The blue color is beautiful. Just like your eyes.”

Heat flooded Lance’s face and spread down his neck, but he managed to return the gesture.

“Beautiful doesn’t begin to describe his,” Keith cut in, seating himself beside Lance. “You should see it in the moonlight.”

If possible, Lance’s body grew even hotter. He still wasn’t used to receiving compliments from the other merman. So, he deflected by immediately returning the favor.

“But Keith’s is super cool,” he said. “Deadly spines and all!” He was talking too loud. Being too obvious. But Keith and Shiro didn’t comment on that.

“Red does suit you,” Shiro said to Keith, leaning back on his uninjured arm. “And deadly spines, huh?”

“The better to take down my prey,” Keith replied. “Enough venom to bring down even the biggest of targets.” He grinned then, eyes locked with Shiro. And for a moment, Lance wondered if he was threatening him or flirting.

“I’d better keep up my guard, then,” Shiro threw back playfully.

“You’d better,” Keith confirmed. “Now, let’s take a look at that arm.”

Lance moved so Keith could get closer. As much as he wanted to be the one to nurse Shiro back to health, Keith was the better choice. He’d patched himself up after solo missions countless times. Much to his elder’s chagrin.

“It’s definitely healing,” Keith mused as he applied more of the salve onto Shiro’s burn. The human hissed through his teeth, but let Keith do his work. And when it was done, Keith wrapped the wound in the fresh kelp he’d left out to dry during their last visit. “Try not to move around so much.”

“Not much else to do here,” Shiro replied, reaching up and combing his fingers through Keith’s longer hair. “But I’ll do my best.”

“See that you do.” Keith smirked and then leaned in, pressing their lips together.

Lance could watch them all day. The two most important beings in his life – save for his family, of course – And, oh, how he wished he could share the news with the rest of the pod! To go out searching for the shiniest, most beautiful pearls with his sisters, in order to gift them to his beloveds. Or perhaps he could forgo tradition and court them like humans do.

He’d have to ask.

But for now, he sat on Shiro’s other side, resting his head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith do the same.

They looked out at the ocean, the sky tinged orange and pink as the sun began to set. It was beautiful, they were happy, and nothing else mattered. Not how their relationship would work. Not where Shiro would go once he was healed. Not how Lance would tell his family.

For now, in this moment, they were all that existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I had so much of this written and I kept going back because it was going to end up being SO LONG!! But I managed to keep it within the parameters (a struggle for me, haha)
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) or [@bySharkGirl](http://twitter.com/bysharkgirl)!


End file.
